Ties Left Undone
by Steady Silence
Summary: Another camp begins attacking camp half blood, and camp half blood fights back.  Without help, or reassurance from their godly parents, the two camps invade each other.  And learn that there is more than meets the eye to every person. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue Overture

**Hey! Thanks for clicking!  
>This is my first "Percy Jackson" story. I was gonna publish one awhile back but decided not too. So this is technically my "first" published one. You probably read this same line every story but: Please review! I'd really appreciate you feedback!<br>Anyway this is about another camp, similar to camp half blood, over a misunderstanding both camps get a misinterpretation of one another. And then start battling each other, lives are lost and it seems as if nothing could be gained.  
>Yeah,I know, suck-y summary. But you'll get it if you read it. This is the prologue (obviously) it may be confusing but everything'll even out in the next chapter.<br>Again thank you for reading!  
><strong>**-SS **

**_Prologue: "Overture"_**

The beads of sweat slicked across her forehead. It had a dull shine to it. As her sweat dampened her hair. It was telling her a message, her whole body was. Upon the layers and layers of muscle and skin, it was telling her something. She needed to stop. To stop running. Adreniline had kicked in a long time ago, and the extra energy had long since worn off. She needed to stop. Before her body took charge of itself and made her stop. A possibility that could prove fatal to her in her current situation.

But, she didn't stop.

No...no...she couldn't, she simply couldn't, she had to get away from them. She had too, just had too! She needed to reach their home base before they did. So much was at stake….so…much. The more she thought of it, the faster and harder she ran. She ignored the pain in her sides, in her head, her feet, everywhere! She ignored the stabs and bruises that these people had inflicted upon her. She tried to block out the physical pain that was inflicted upon her. But it was hard...almost too hard. She felt as if she were about to collapse, the peace and comfort and possible slumber on the ground, sounded far too comforting. If only she could just rest for awhile...just a bit.

But, she didn't stop.  
>No, she couldn't, it could be fatal to her.<p>

The red headed girl saw it on the horizon in the distance. A hill. She increased her speed. A strong feeling took over her. A want, a need, a new found motvation. She was almost there. When she arrived she could take back what was rightfully hers. Everything that could be her's again. Her pride, her life. But most importantly her sister...her little sister. Her currently kidnapped little sister. _I'm coming to get you Jenna! _The red headed teenager thought.

This was her only chance to win it all and so much more back. It could be alright again. Everything could be her own. She could make things right, because she had screwed them up so horribly...

It soon reached her ears The loud yet soft; _thump….thump…thump... _of footsteps. They started faintly at first but were quickly growing louder in her ear. It appeared again and again, until they were nearly upon her.

Her own steps then increased. But soon enough they left the ground. She she fell through the air when the flahbacks started.

_There was screaming, and yelling. And pain, lots of it. She was begging him to stop. She didn't know what she was doing, it wasn't her fault! Yet she was being punished, she always was. It was her only purpose in life, to be their human stress ball. Someone to take on the pain for them...but she deserved it...it was all her fault, she did everything wrong. What a stupid girl she was! A silly insolent girl, for actually thinking she could do something. No, she shouldn't of even tried it. And now it was her fault. This pain was her punishment.  
>And, deep down somewhere in her heart she knows she deserves it. <em>

The flashback stops, and yet she is still falling. Closer and closer to the ground. And yet her mind daringly wanders, into the nooks and crannies of her mind, that she dare yet keep secret. Things that she wish she could just forget, the past that she wished at this point in her life, she could simply erase yet. But, of course that twas truly just simply impossible. Just like how many other things were for her in life. Simply impossible, just unattainable.

She would not let this mission fail. She would not let it become an impossible unattainable obstacle. That she wouldn't be able to climb over.

It was then that the flashback with a mind of it's own decided to start itself, playing over and over in her head. Like an old broken and unused record.

_It is later, she hasn't felt the pain for a long time now. But now here is the pian again. But the pain is not physical. No….it is something else entirely. It is anger, heartbreak, rage. They took her…..her sister….those…..ignorant….people…..they, took her! She feels herself shaking. But why? What's happening to her. What is this feeling? A feeling of rage, hurt and doom? No...it merely takes her back to the old days. The years of pain, and when she believed that she had no purpose in life. other than to take up space._

_Someone is saying her name gently. She feels a tenative and quick hand on her shoulder, and then strong arms around her. A friend, trying to help pulling her close. Offering her soothing consolation, a place for her tears to be. A simple kind touch._

_A touch..._

_It reminds her of the old days back then. When a touch was pain. And pain was hate. And hate, was the belief that you were a worthless piece of trash crinkled up on the side of the road, being stepped on and ran over one too many times. She was that piece of rubble. She always had been._

_ She rejects the touch, the consolation, she gives into the resistence of comfort. And instead falls into the comfort of reject: she thrusts her hands out and pushes the friend away. Because if she let them stay, she knew they just might end up hurting her...hurting her again and again. She knocks the hands away, and thrashes out. Running, running toward the trees.  
><em>

_Because she doesn't care where she is going. Anywhere is better than here. Anywhere where the nightmare will stop, will she can just wake up, and take a breath...and just breathe._

_She wants to wake up in a world where she can trust again. _

And all too soon the flashbacks stop. And she is left panting. Panting with fear and rage. She feels the hot tears make themselves part through the dirt, blood, and grime caked on her face. And soon enough the ground has learned to fly. And it rushes itself up to meet her. And she lands. Before she can even evaluate the pain, or think, or maybe even blink. They are upon her. A sword at her neck. Threatening her own death if she moves. Not that she can anyway. They bind her and carry her away. And she gives into the blackness of melting away, melting away into nothing, melting away into defeat, melting away into what literally is unconsciousness.

And then and there, she just gives up.


	2. Days

**Days  
><strong>_"You know those things that get shorter in the winter…."_

**Days Part I  
><strong>_"Yeah, well waiting around for days doesn't improve my patience at all."_

The voices arise. Arguing loudly, expressing their disgust. In the current situation. The two voices do not agree. They are also very loud. She wants to shut them out, her head hurts. And they're obviously not helping. She wants them to stop, now. But to do so she must open; open her eyes and open and move her own mouth to form the certain words necessary._  
><em>

Bright. A blast of the power of such force blinds her temporarily. She regrets opening her delicate morning eyes, now that the light is so…...bright; blaring into them. It seems like that for a few moments before her eyes slowly and steadily adjust. She moans, and rather awkwardly wakes up. The girl wants to sit. So using her elbows she attempts to prop herself up. But it suddenly shears: The physical pain is awful and she winces. But she is glad she is up. Blinking her eyes, she surveys the two loud people in front of her.

She can't help but grin, just a little bit.

The sight of them almost makes her laugh. The height and muscular build of a friend standing next to the smaller and older more fragile build of the old man, old enough to practically be her great-great-great-grandpa. Physically at least. His appearance changed every day, and no one was sure why.

The child knows by now that that means he is cross.

"Riley!" Her grin is interrupted by an equally old looking woman coming into the room. Who immediately scowls when she looks at Riley. Riley shyly looks down at the blankets in the small white hospital bed she is laying in. She moves her orange-y red pony tail out of the Women's reach before she can comment upon it's vibrant-ness or perhaps unbrushable messy-ness.

The women walks over. To Riley, before she can talk the woman does.

"My dear gods, girl! What you did is foolish, stupid and reckless. Your lucky you even got out alive, and it's a wonder why they didn't damage you so! "

"Helena…!" Riley exclaimed happily. Glad to see the shelter's co-director. She awkwardly pats the physically old and frail woman's back. She knows the old women's a little too tight embrace will be the least of her problems right now.

When Helena finally let go, the older man steps forward. There is no warm welcome from him. Riley feels threatened, and ashamed at the daggers of his gaze upon her. Intimidated she shrinks back into her pillows. But forceful still, as she slowly and quickly daring sits up.

"Riley..." He says looking down on her. "Just tell me why."

She takes a breath. Something changes inside her. A fury. It builds like sticks adding to a fire.

"They took her..." She whispers. "They took Jenna!" She says louder. "They freaking kidnapped my little sister! I-I had to do something!" She is filled with rage, as each part of her slowly adds to it. A fire building up in her. Anger. She is angry at them, angry at the ones who took her younger sister.

Her anger is a challenge to him. He regards her with cold eyes. But he slowly realizes that what the child wants is a fight to prove her irrational point. To let him cave in and let her do something reckless.

What she doesn't want is sympathy.

"Look." Nick says, he bends down, to look Riley in the eyes. So, that he is parallel to her face. Riley, (Though rather annoyed) drops her stubborn boundry, and looks him in the eyes. Today they are blue, blue like the sky that soars above the sea. Riley thought, but then thought it silly. What did it matter to her of what the sea's color was?

"I know this angers you." He says. Riley glances away at his eyes, and clutches her fists tight around the blanket, so tight her knuckles turn snow white. "Don't deny it, you're angry about everything these days."

"I know." Riley responds, annoyed that she can't hide anything. Annoyed that people treat her this way. Annoyed that she's still just a kid. Just a stupid powerless kid. A stupid powerless child of hermes.

Nobody cared about kids who were children of hermes. Zeus, Hades, Posiodion, and Athena, and even sometimes Apollo, had children with such great talent. Nobody cared to look at the hermes kids, while the other child could control the elements, death, were smart, or had amazing talents, all she could do is steal things and not often get caught. If you were to ask Riley (And let me say, nobody often asked moody fifteen-year-old girls with red hair for their opinions on anything, it just wasn't something people did.) she'd always think it was just dumb and useless being a child of hermes. Why couldn't some other god have decided to hook up with her mother?

"I know I'm angry!" She says, letting out a string of swear words in different languages. "I'm effing angry at them because they effing took my little sister!" She screams the line, letting the echo bounce off the walls. It felt good, so good to just scream. let it all flow out, the anger, the yelling, the sheer hatred of life, and the world.

But then again, maybe it made no difference. Riley couldn't remember a time when she wasn't angry at something. She realized that her anger had always just been there. Like an old friend, a comfort, a place she could put the blame. It was a simple matter. Easy.

But just because it was easy, didn't necessarily mean it was right.

No, it didn't, of course it didn't. Things like this never did. It was morals you were supposed to agree with and live by. Done, and said. So why didn't she? The fifteen-year-old pondered this a bit, and then gave up.

She realized she just didn't have the energy to care enough.

**Days part II  
><strong>_"You know that feeling when you've been waiting for someone, for like ever, and then they finally show up?  
>Yeah, well that feeling just really pisses me off. " <em>

_Let me tell you one thing. I've never been a morning person. Waking up to the spring breeze, and the birds squawking loudly, is not what I call fun. Heck, whether it's morning or not, if you wake me up, you're getting one grumpy red headed Riley that's out to get you._

_In other words, just don't do it._

_Which is how the third worst day of my life happened. (Yes, I know it's rather sad that I keep track.) It all started with when I woke up (If the paragraphs above didn't give you a clue) to two people screaming and yelling at one another. The fact that I was in pain, honestly wasn't helping either. I don't know if waking up and feeling as if ninety-nine point nine percent of the bones in your body are broken has happened to you, and if it has then you know exactly what I'm talking about (Lucky you!) and you know it feels like absoulute crap. _

_Then again, if I hadn't been feeling too much like absolute crap, I probably would've strangled Nick and Ethan on the spot for waking me up. Well maybe not Nick, in fact definately not Nick. Trying to argue with Nick is like committing suicide, here at the shelter. I've always felt for the newbies that didn't know it, and decided to negociate with him. After that they learn what not to do rather quickly I suppose._

_To sum it up:_  
><em>Riley's tips to dealing with crap #1: Don't pick fights with Nick, he has a tendency to win.<em>

_However Ethan's another story. If Ethan's the sun, then I'm the moon. If Ethan's penut butter, then I'm jelly. We're just like that, I guess you could call us friends_

_Before you start on it, Ethan and I are just friends. Not boyfriend girlfriend or anything like that. Just. Friends. Got that? Okay, good. Because the thoguht of even going on a simple date with Ethan makes me want to retch. (Which also isn't fun, just saying.)_

_Anyway, back to it, Ethan's my best pal. We've known each other the majority of our lives. There's not many memories I possess that don't have Ethan or Jenna in them._

_Jenna..._

_Oh Jenna.  
>Little poor, scared Jenna. <em>

_I miss you._

_I hate to be a party pooper, but for a minute I was seriously grumpy. Grumpy as in, getting woke up at three AM grumpy. Except it wasn't three AM. In fact I'm not even sure what time it was. It looked to be early noon, or late morning. Maybe 12:00 or 1:00? Not that the time mattered._

_As I looked closer I actually felt myself smile. Ethan's a got a good three feet on Nick. And looks strong and muscular (compared to a frail old man, I'm not giving him THAT much glory quite yet) The two were obviously arguing. And by the look of it Ethan was losing the argument. Which, as much as I hate to admit it, was obviously no surprise._

_But suddenly Ethan turns around. And our eyes meet. He cracks that goofy childish smile that I know so well. It is a grin only for me. Me. His best friend._

_"Riley!" He gasps. Just as I'm about to respond. To express my (If Ethan knew what I was about to say, he'd never let me live it up) relief and joy that nothing bad happened while I had left the place. AKA a place where the gods dump there half mortal- half god children. Call our toll free number today if this qualifies you._

_But suddenly arms get flung around me._

_Riley's tips to dealing with crap number two: If an old lady hugs you, no matter how bad you think you are, don't push them away. Especially if it's Helena._

_Helena holds me in her arms for a moment, I don't care about what's she's saying (If she's saying anything important) because I can't hear it. I'm too relieved. Relieved just to be back here. I've never really been a hug-y person. But all the crap that had been going on in my life these last few days. My sister being taken, my plan to get her back failing, and resulting in broken bones. That hug actually felt good. _

_I mean, Helena was strong, but not like painful strong. If that makes any sense at all. _

_When Helena finally lets go, Nick steps forward. I swear I swallow so loud everyone can hear it, my heart beats, I'll bet everyone in the room can hear that too. Just under his gaze do I feel like I'm shrinking several sizes._

_"Riley..."_ _he demands. "Just tell me why." Crap. I'm pretty sure his question isn't rhetorical._

_Riley's tips to dealing with crap number three: When arguing/attempting to argue with someone, try and make sure if their questions are rhetorical or not. It might save you time in the long run._

_His question stops me in my tracks._

_Why, why did I do it?_

_I begin to think of all the reasons I did it, and it was clear what I did it for: Jenna. It makes sense to me, at least. I mean, they kidnapped her. My own, little sister. I had only been trying to get her back. Somehow this doesn't convince him, none of his words do. I embrace myself, surely this would sadden me, but no it doesn't. The anger I've felt for millennia's just grows a bit stronger in this moment._

_He then tells me something. Something I've known for, I guess the majority of my life: I'm angry, Angry at everything, and angry at nothing._

_Instead of yelling at me, he bends down. He looks me in the eyes._

_Somehow this pisses me off. But then again, there are many things that piss me off. (Riley's tips to dealing with crap number four: When something pisses you off, avoid it as much as possible. Thats what I do at least, and look how far I've gotten in life. I'm laying in a hospital cot, with an old guy lecturing me. Put that on your college resume.)_

_For a sacred few seconds that feel like an hour Nick doesn't speak he just looks me in the eyes. I never noticed that Nick's eyes were actually blue. I always thought that they changed with every form he took. But now as I think to it, ever since I first came to the shelter. They were always there, watching Jenna and I. Those mysterious guarded blue eyes, just as they watched over all the other half-bloods. _

_At the time I was ten, and currently modeling a broken arm. While Jenna at age eight, was more shy and secluded. Even though she may of been much too big for it. Nick took her by the hand, like a parental figure and just led her around. Letting her take it easy, and just soak everything in. I remember, at first Jenna wouldn't speak. And when she shyly asked him her first question, her bent down to her level. So their eyes were parallel. I guess I must've been staring or something, but he caught me eye, and smiled at me._

_I think that must've been the first time I actually grinned in a long time._

_But what I remember from then were that, his eyes were blue. Like legit blue, like they were now. It was kinda odd, in my whole five years (And counting) at the shelter I jsut had never really noticed._

_After the treacherus seconds are up. He finally does let out a sound. A simple sigh. He shuts his eyes for just a moment, and then opens them. He speaks two words, and between us there is nothing more to be said. It is all there really is needed. But they infuriate me enough._

_"I'm sorry."_

Simple words don't mean a lot to me.  
><span>They just come and go, through and through<span>  
><span>The loneliness of the night.<span>  
><span>And the daylights that are far too bright.<span>  
><span>Say, what did the sky look like?<span>  
><span>I've forgotten how to see.<span>  
><span>Can you tell me what words sound like?<span>  
><span>I've forgotten how to hear.<span>  
><span>Can you tell me about, the treacherous, winter snow?<span>  
><span>I've forgotten how to feel.<span>  
><span>And can you tell me how it feels with your arms around me tight?<span>  
><span>I've forgotten how to love.<span>

**Most chapters won't have as much first person, because I don't really think I'm that good at writing first person. I like using third person, and sometimes what people call second (I know there are many names for it, but it's like "You slowly stand up, and slowly turn around around to face me" like "You" is the subject matter) person. I know somethings may still be foggy and hazy, but they'll clear up soon enough. But thanks for reading this far! This was really difficult to write, so I apologize if it's crappy. I swear most of my writing isn't this crappy.**

**-SS**


	3. Hours

**Hey guys! I'm starting this back up again. I'll try to update this whenever I can, and yeah.  
>If you don't understand this chapter at all, that's okay. You're not exactly supposed too. xD<strong>

**Hours**

_When twenty-four is is just too many to go through in a_ day.

**Point Of View: Jenna, Child of Hermes  
><strong>_Those days when you're just stuck here..._

I guess, you could almost call it ordinary. The same as any other. Average in a way, a normal sort of sense.

Nothing too odd, too strnage, or quite that unusual. No, not yet.

In fact, perhaps not for awhile, quite yet.

And, it begins everyday. The start of the day, started with the murmers of light streaming through the poorly drawn drapes.

It's here, and now that I begin my everyday day.

I wake up.

The cold air playfully tickles my face, persuading my lips to turn thus more cold and chapped than they already were before. Small little pink goosebumps, find their way up my neck, they then transform themselves all over my body. Even if my body is still yet underneath the covers. Somehow, the cold air, still penetrates my blanket, thus making it slightly less warm and safe feeling.

And, sometimes I wonder if I really do want to use my strength to pull the blakets to my eyes. The move, to breathe, and to sit up, and face the day.

Would it matter, if I just stayed here all day? I mean, would anyone really care, or even notice, if I never moved from this spot. Sometimes I even wonder if anyone would even really miss me. Or perhaps, even if _she _still thinks about me at all.

I just want to know. Does she think me dead? And, yet does she miss me, as much as I miss her?

It's not even a simple matter of _sometimes_. It's a matter of _"All Times"_.  
>Because, you see, I always worry about her.<br>And, maybe_ him_ a little bit too.

Like a friend, or a brother. He'd always help me laugh, it's always helped me recover, in times when I needed it most.

And, so there it goes. Everyday here, I lie under these covers, and worry so desperately about a Sister, and Brother.

Well, that is, until _they _come.

You see, even in days with the leasest amount of neatness, and routine. With no repition, or sun tickling me under my covers. They still seem inclined to come.

And, you know what they do?

They just sit there, and talk to me. What they mainly do, is ask me questions.  
>And yet, they say these things to me. They ask me out loud, about the answers to their questions. All they want is answers, they want the answers to everything in which I hold, so dear to my heart.<p>

They tell me what they want to know.  
>Sometimes, they tell me with tones of <em>curiosity<em>. They ask so kindly, and so sincerely. They honestly want to know. Am I feeling okay? Is there anything they can do for me?

And then, come the _harder_ questions.  
>The questions they ask, that when left unanswered. They begin to change their tone. And so, they threaten me, with scary thoughts and words of pain. With demanding loud voices, and big thumping steps.<p>

And, so I begin to tell them.

I start back again. I reset, and go straight back to the beginning. My mind spins, my hands reach out, reach out for anything. They reach out for something, something unknown. That I just know, little to nothing about. And, yet when I reach out, I touch nothing. And, so I keep rewinding, I reset myself, until I am back to the very beginning of time.

I tell them the same thing everyday.

Saying the same thing every day. I like it. It's like mere repition. A repeat, a record forever playing. A routine, a schealude. Just something for me to go by. It's nice, I believe. Because this world I have been thrust into has no routine, and I do not like it at all.

And so, everyday I tell them the exact same single thing:

I tell them nothing.


	4. Meeting

**Meeting  
><strong>_Awkward people staring at each other from across the table. _

"I don't get it either." The young woman, with ringlets of long blonde golden locks replied. Her tone was that of a silent confusion. Like, the many souls around her, her patience was thinning, and her confusion growing. And, for her as a person, confusion was not a welcome thing in her mind. In reality, she figured, it twas one of the absolute hardest things in which she wanted to be dealing with at the moment. Especially, given the current situation, and all.

And, you don't have to look to closely to see it. In fact, it was actually quite obvious, and slightly worrisome; That Annabeth Chase, was pissed off, and rather stressed out. Which in all honesty, were two of the worst traits to have to deal with, when you're going through a difficult time.

The figure, who sat at the head of the table, sighed, and set his long bearded head in his hands. From the waist, and up the figure would have appeared as man. However, from the wast down, the old, and wise figure, possessed that of a rather large white horse.

Not wanting to despair, he put his head back up, and looked around the table. Reflected back at him were many rows of not-so-bright shining faces. The young people aorund him, who just a couple of mere days ago, had filled him with such vibes of spark, bravery, an determination, had now faded. Many of the faces (If not all) had eyes lines with dark bags under them. The whole room, was suffering from very bad sleep deprivation.

It was then, and there, that he realized what was happening, to the poor little souls of these children.

He felt awful, perhaps somehow he was just stretching them far too much? It was obvious, they'd had little sleep. In fact, way too little of sleep, for some of the members of the rather largetable, were dozing off, their heads in their hands. And then suddenly quickly jolting thus awake again, an embarrased I-hope-nobody-saw-that expression blushing across their tired faces. Little did the tired children know, that everyobody at the table, was just far too sleepy to even pay attention to them doing that.

"You guys have been patrolling the boarders, for a week." A voice suddenly said from the end of the table. Many pairs of eyes suddenly averted to the speaker. "And look! Nobody's come here." The red haired teenager said indigently. It seemed as though she might of been pretending to be less sleep deprived, than she really was.

Then suddenly, another female voice spoke.

"Well maybe if you could help a bit more help-" The second voice began, but was cut off suddenly by the original grumpy red-headed speaker.

"How effing dare you say that! I'm doing everything I c-" The original speaker, countered the other.

"No you're not! All you do is si-"

"I do not I-"

"SHUT UP." The girl with the golden curls's voice suddenly rang out all across the table. Her eyes were red, and gray, and had many a bags under them. These were kind souvenirs, and courtesy, from her brilliant lack of sleep.

The room responded with absolute, and immediate silence. The girl with the golden curls, had the floor. And so, every eye immediately averted itself to the curly haired form of Annabeth Chase.

"We're not going to get anything done, if all we do is fight with each other." She decalred, a strange murmur of agreement then spun around the table.

"Which is why, this meeting is adjorned. I want everyone to go back to their cabin, lie down, and relax." The voice of the centaur said, as he rose at the head of the table. His eyes were tired, and sad. "I'm sorry for putting this much strain on you children, and the camp as a whole."

Nobody said a word.

"Meeting adjorned. Everyone is dismissed."

And, have I told you my new riddle?  
><span>It's about a little girl.<span>  
><span>She wears her hair, in many a ribbons and curls.<span>  
><span>And, not yet a care in the world.<span>  
><span>Until, one day her clouds turn gray.<span>  
><span>She's lost she's scared, and she's all alone.<span>  
><span>An innocent soul, lost in the blue.<span>  
><span>I'm scared, please hold my hand. <span>

**((If you don't understand what's going, everything is explained in the next chapter.))**


	5. Waves

****Waves  
><strong>**_Those useless things that tumble, back and forth in the ocean.  
><em>**POV: Percy wrote this letter. **

Dear Thalia,

Okay, okay, fine! I'll admit it.

You were right all along. Ever since all these stupid safety measures got put in place, communication by Snail Mail, is really a lot worse than I thought it would be. I'll admit it, it definately was not one of my brightest ideas.

But, that's beside the point.

What I realy wanted to tell you, is the current "Update" on this situation. Since, I guess that's really the only reason why I'm writing you in the first place.

So, here we go:

Unfortunately we still haven't found out who those mysterious people who attacked the camp were. We've considered so many options, but really nothing really makes sense right now. And, we literally know nothing about them still. All we know is that they were a bunch of demi-gods like us. Or, at least that's what we think. But, in all honesty, we're pretty sure on this one.

I mean, all the evidence we have about this attack, basically says "Their Demi-gods". And, hey we haven't found any evidence against that, so we're going with that.

Yes, the rumors you heard were true. Yes, one girl form the attackers, did not get away fast enough, and yes we still do have her in our care.

She did get pretty beat up in this weird little "Raid" thing. And, we think that that's why she couldn't get away so fast. We're keeping her in the infimary, under constant watch, and care of course.

And yes, we do question her about the attack. Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and I, come in a few times during the day to do it. She should be well enough to talk by now, but she won't answer any of our questions, or talk to any of us. Not even the infirmary staff.

So, we just have to keep trying.

And, well that's all we really know so far, about that. But, I do have an update on the second attack that had happened.

Yes, it is true. When the second attack happened, it was only one girl, we took her down quite easily. But, then her "Little Friends" came, to the rescue, and saved her.

And, just let me say one more thing about it.

You see, Annabeth, and I were talking about this. And, I made up a theory.

You know how we are holding that one girl in the infirmary? Well, everyone at camp's on edge, because we keep wondering if they'll attack us again, to come back and get her.

I kind of wonder...if maybe the lone warrior in the second attack had come, to try and get "Infimary Girl" back.

Of course, that;s just my theory. Annaveth doesn't like it. She says it's rubbish, and that I should leave making theories to her. And that I should stick with what I do best "Making splashes".

Yeah, thanks Annabeth.

But, again, like I said earlier. I just don't know what to make of any of this. None of us do, everyone in the camp's on majorly high stress levels right now.

Anyway, I gotta go. I tred to keep this brief. But, you know, it got out of hand, and I rally should end this now...

Stay safe, Thalia.

Later,

Percy


End file.
